


What do you think love feels like?

by Elhani



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhani/pseuds/Elhani
Summary: Adora finds Catra all alone after Shadow Weaver hurts her again. In all of her pain and suffering Catra begins to wonder about love and what it feels like to be loved.





	What do you think love feels like?

The vast array of metal pipes and platinum contraptions spanned as far as her eyes could see, almost glowing under the soft red and green lights of the frightzone. The whole scene beginning to blur and swirl together in Catra’s teary eyes. Her sight never, improving as she refused to let a single drop of water spill over her eyelids. She drew one deep, shaky breath, hoping that the intake would serve as one big, airy bandage that would keep her body and emotions composed. Catra would not be weak. She would keep it together and not let anyone see her cry. Although, the likelihood of that was miniscule given that she was alone on this cold metal balcony. No one came up there, given that it was remote, and most horde soldiers lacked the dexterity to physically make it up there. Regardless, Catra didn’t cry in front of Shadow Weaver when her dark magic took hold of her body and deep fried every individual cell in an unspeakable pain, so she sure as hell wouldn’t cry now. Shadow Weaver sure as hell didn’t receive the satisfaction of seeing her cry and god dammit nobody will.

Catra heard the faint sounds of boots clanking against metal and let out a deep sigh, she did not turn around to face the direction of the disturbance. Instead choosing to stay perched on the railing with her hands wrapped around knees. Then a hand was on her back and a head was leaned on top of hers. The two sat in the silence, no words needed to be spoken. Eventually Adora guided her from the rail down to the floor and the two sat in more silence.

“Catra,” Adora finally spoke.

“What?”

“It was real bad this time wasn’t it?”

“It was fine. I am fine” Catra shot back as her body tensed up and she began to angle herself away from Adora.

“Catra, please. I know it was bad.”

“Adora just leave it alone.”

The two sat in more silence. The two had gone through this too many times. Too many times Shadow Weaver taken out her anger on Catra, too many times had Shadow Weaver punished the girl for merely existing. Yet, it never got easier. Not for Catra to go through and definitely not for Adora to navigate. What do you do when you’re best friend is being abused and there is no one who can help? There are no right words.

“Are you hurt?” Adora finally settles on.

“What part of I am fine don’t you fucking understand?” Catra snarls. She turns her whole body away from Adora. Adora brings her knees up to her chest and lays her head down. She has no idea how to make this better. Usually Catra will bounce back after some time or a hug, but this is time is different. When she looks at Catra she sees the shell of her best friend, empty inside accept for this rattling sadness.

Finally, Catra whispers “I just don’t know what I did to deserve this.” Her voice is deflated, and her words are weak, and this shatters Adora. Quickly, she moves her arms around her best friend and squeezes her tight, tears threatening her own eyes.

“Catra, you don’t deserve this. Not at all.” Catra tries to respond, but quickly closes her mouth, the way her body shakes leads Adora believe Catra’s afraid she might cry. Adora squeezes Catra, holding her with a sort of purpose and strength that she hopes can convey any sort of remorse she feels. She wishes she could make it all stop, she wants nothing more than to heal Catra’s pain, but she can’t.

After a long time Catra slowly pulls from Adora grasp and they sit side by side.

“Hey Adora,”

“Catra.”

“What do you think love feels like?” Adora can't help but knit her eyebrows at this question. It was so out of character and so out of the blue.

“What?”

“What do you think love feels like? What do you think it feels like to be loved?”

“Catra, you know what love feels like,” Adora says flippantly.

Catra turns to Adora with a kind of puzzled annoyance on her face.

“Of course I don’t know what love feels like.”

Adora starts shifting uncomfortably in frustration. She doesn’t understand where this question is coming from. How does Catra not know what love feels like?

“Yes you do,” Adora states defensively. “The Horde is our family and families lov-”

She’s cut off by Catra’s scoffs. Adora scrunches her face in her irritation, an unexplainable anger slowly baking into her.

“We might all live together and have been raised together, but the Horde isn’t your typical family. I mean who do you possibly love in the Horde? Kyle?” She laughs at her own joke. Adora watches her face carefully, she’s laughing but there’s no joy in her eyes.

“No I don’t fucking love Kyle. I mean things aren’t perfect but there is still love.”

“From who? Maybe you’re loved but no one loves me.”

Adora instinctively shoves Catra for that comment. “Stop it, everyone loves you.” 

This really gets Catra laughing, “That’s bullshit and you know it, everyone’s always after me and Shadow Weaver fucking hates me.”

“That not tru-”

“I don’t want your pity here Adora. It was just a simple question.”

“I’m not pity-”

“But its fine. I guess I’ll never kno-” Adora cuts her off with a fervent kiss. It’s slow at first, maybe because both of them are equally as shocked that it’s happening. Adora’s slightly sweaty hands cupping Catra’s face, caressing it gently as their lips stay pressed together. As Adora begins to let go and pull away, Catra continues the kiss. Helping to wash away all the worries and self-doubt that had begun to exponentiate in Adora once she realized what she was doing. Soon the kiss became more passionate as the two became confident enough to try new things, and once their tongues came into play, a sense of desperation took hold of the kiss. It becomes a new, unexplored form of communication between the two. A way for Adora to express her love for Catra that she could not yet speak. And a way for Catra to emote her frustrations and replace her pain with comfort, pleasure.

Finally, after what felt like hours their lips parted, and Catra threw her head into the comfort of Adora’s upper chest, and the two remained intertwined. Catra never got an answer, but maybe that didn’t matter. Maybe she does know what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> First She-ra fic, was putting together a presentation but decided to take some time for myself and write something. Hope y'all liked it.


End file.
